Murfin
The Murfin are a race of tribal frog like sapients from planet Skozarius. Most Murfin tribes are allied with the tusked Praazhm, except those of the Chief Palier's tribe, who attempted to exterminate the Praazhm before the Praazhm defeated them. History The Bone Age The Murfin were one of the first species to reach sapience on planet Skozarius, and were the dominant species when the Praazhm reached sapience. Murfins live off of fish and therefore live along the shorelines. They had possessed a tribal culture for at least a few centuries by the time that the Praazhm officially came around (although it was the Praazhm who first discovered to cultivate fire), and they had already split into several cultural personalities. At first, they were neutral to the rising creatures who would one day rule the planet, and thanks to this the Praazhm were able to sway one tribe to become their allies. While it was this gesture that cemented the Praazhm into the history books thanks to the swapping of technologies (with the Murfin obtaining fire cultivation and the Praazhm receiving plans for fishing spears), another nearby Murfin tribe saw this as an ill omen of times to come. Their chieftain, Chief Palier, soon declared war upon the budding tribe, and set out to destroy them, insisting that the spirits had spoke to him and warned him of their species' impending doom due directly to the Praazhm. At first, the Chief Palier's tribe was winning the war with Praazhm, who not only had to defend themselves from the Murfins, but also the Marshwatchers, rival sapients that saw an easy opportunity to strike the Praazhm. With the Praazhm becoming ever-fearful for their lives, the current chieftain decided the only sane choice was to fight back. With that, he began stock-piling food, and ordered the first mass breeding their species had ever seen. Within a matter of 15 years, the tribe was ready to bring the fight to the Murfins, the first whom had attacked them. The last 15 years had been harsh on the Murfin tribe, however, and sending his own people in against the defensive Praazhm had cost Palier nearly all of his citizens. Being the only male left, he was in the process of personally repopulating his tribe with his harem of females the night that the tusked invaders struck. The battle was a short one; at first Palier attempted to rouse his females into grabbing axes along with him, but they were too afraid of the large, tusked invaders, whom Palier had continuously spoke of becoming their species' destroyer. Realizing he would have to face the entire tribe alone, he could not handle the idea, and cowardly tried to flee with his life. While initially he planned to grab a spear before leaving camp to either decimate their own camp in their absence or to slowly work his way to the "heretical" Murfin tribe who had sided with these tusked demons, a shot of venom to his backside caused him to panic, and instead he tried to flee without it. Unfortunately for him, his webbed feet only managed to hinder his process of escape, and the venomous strikes had seeped into his system. By the time he reached the outskirts of the camp, he collapsed. Surrounded by his sworn enemies, he was in no shape to fight back when the Praazhmi chieftain abruptly ended his existence. By morning, Palier's harem was in possession of the more complacent Murfin tribe, and Palier's tribe was considered destroyed. Category:Sapient Species Category:Yolthus Independency Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials Category:Original Content Category:Original Aliens Category:Spore Content Category:Species Category:Skozarius Inhabitants